


After-Concert Sleepy Bois

by Mandy_Meouch9019



Category: Planet Booty (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, No Smut, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Meouch9019/pseuds/Mandy_Meouch9019
Summary: Based off of one of Planet Booty's Instagram pictures... a little harmless fluff for all to enjoy





	After-Concert Sleepy Bois

Rob Gwin was the last to leave the venue, helping the guys of TWRP load up their gear into Vangelis. Touring with Tupperware Remix Party has been an adventure, and he's interested to know what will bring them next... it's not often that you can say you're touring with a band that's literally out of this world. 

Driving back to the motel, he was happy to see the glowing sign that promoted their free Wifi and vacancies. After a quick check in with the desk clerk, he withdrew his key card from his wallet and headed up the metal steps to where his room was located. 

Swiping his key card in the door, it unlocked with a click and he stepped inside, to hear snoring coming from the center of the room. Looking towards the bed, he sees Dylan, wearing a shirt and boxer shorts, sound asleep on his bed. 

'Not again...' Rob thought to himself, shaking his head. Occasionally Josh was the 'lucky one's to have Dylan decide to wait for him to talk after a show only to fall asleep before they get to him. Almost like a kid determined to wait to see Santa for himself. There wasn't much he could do to wake him, so he just had to work around it. 

Shutting the door softly, as not to wake him, he quietly walked over to the desk where his phone charger was sitting. Carefully plugging in his phone, and setting his wallet and keys on the desk, he sat at the desk chair and carefully untied his shoes. Stepping out of them, he stood up, quietly unzipping his yellow jacket, hanging it on the chair. Reaching for his sleep pants, he went to change but stopped when he heard Dylan shift in his sleep. Glancing over he was facing away, thankfully... he didn't want things to get too awkward this early in the morning. 

Successfully changed into his fuzzy sleep pants he awkwardly found his way on top of the blanket and managing to get the second pillow to himself, he yawns and starts to drift off to sleep, suddenly feeling an arm heavily land on his chest. 

"Hey there... I was wondering when you'd show up." a drowsy voice spoke up. 

"Yeah, Goldilocks... let's just try to get some sleep, okay?" Rob mumbles, turning onto his side to face the wall. As he started to find his way back to that comforting drowsiness, a simple kiss pressed against his shirtclad shoulder brings him a little warm and slightly surprising clarity. 

"Goodnight, Rob." Dylan sleepily responds, still keeping his arm wrapped snugly around him, as the two friends and bandmates find their way to sleep's gentle embrace.


End file.
